Leorai! (Fangirls, start fangirling!)
by Apritello4evz
Summary: This is the Leorai story i promised! I own nothing but Emilee.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Here is the Leorai story i promised! Everybody! The Much Awaited Christmas Story has 1000 hits! And See You Tomorrow, the one that started it all, has 901 hits! *throws confetti* Thanks everybody who read my series for getting me this far! I never expected so many people to read my stories! Anywho,this chapter is for those of you that haven't read the foundation of this story in my prequel, between the lines, and its also meant to stall for time for me, and annoy all of you people who have already read this chapter in Between the Lines. ;) Enjoy the chapter!**

Leonardo held his two brothers in a strong hug. He cried silently as his brothers sobbed. His little brother might not survive.

"To deal with grief, one must mourn each in their own way." Splinter said. Leonardo took this advice, and that night, he snuck out to have some time alone. He lept from roof to roof, balancing on wires, doing backflips. Soon, he had almost forgotten about Donnie, which made him feel guilty. How could he forget his brother? He stopped on a building with a large, flat rooftop with a billboard. Suddenly, a figure came out from behind the billboard, and stepped into the light, revealing black hair with a blonde back. It was Karai! She removed her face mask.

"Ready to fight?" she asked menacingly. Leo sighed. He wasn't in the mood to fight. "Um, hello? Worst enemy, right here!" Karai said, sarcastically pointing at herself, annoyed. Leonardo paid no attention to her, and sat on the edge of the building, looking down at the concrete roof between his feet. Suddenly, Karai's face softened. "I was there, you know." Leo looked up with surprise. "I saw everything," Karai continued, jumping nimbly off the steel railing of the billboard and walking over to Leo. "I battled your brother. He was a good fighter, by the way. I promised I would help him, but I went back on my word. I was going to help him, but my father acted first. He kicked the girl off the building, and your brother jumped off after her, the greatest feat of courage I have ever seen. I would have helped later, but how could I help him if he jumped off a building?" She sat on the building beside Leo. "Everything I touch, everything that I try to help...just turns to smoke and slips through my fingers." She sighed, looking away. Leo, afraid she was about to leave, gently took her hand. Karai looked up with surprise.

"But why would you want to help my brother? We are sworn enemies, you know." Leo asked. Karai hesitated.

"Because...I wanted to prove to you that I could be good. Okay? There, I said it." she said, looking away.

"Why would you want to do that?" Leo asked, confused, his cool, lapis eyes searching for an answer in her amber ones.

"Because I...I..." she stammered, trying to get her answer out. Leo was surprised. He had never seen Karai like this before. She always knew what to say, she was ever-confident. Now, she seemed almost vulnerable. "I l-" she started but was cut off by Raph erupting onto the roof. She gently but quickly slipped her hand out of Leo's, then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Leo! How many times have I told you?" Raph asked, annoyed. "Holding hands with the Foot is uncool! Especially _now_ , of all times!" he finished, a tear shimmering in the corner of his eye.

"She was about to tell me something important!" Leo retorted, blushing furiously.

"And that was?" Raph asked, a slight waver in his voice.

"Why she promised Donnie she would help him!" Leo yelled. Raph was shocked into silence, both by Leo's outburst, and the fact that Karai had promised to help Donnie. They walked home in silence, Leo because of his shame, and Raph because of shock and sadness. When Leo got to the Lair, he went to his room, got in bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know _what_ he felt about Karai. His head said to hate her, but his heart was another story. He went to sleep, still pondering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Here's ch two for those of you really ticked off at me right now! ;) :p. Enjoy! And plz plz review!**

" _Rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core! Rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more?"_ Karai was pumping "Rotten to the Core" from Descendants in her room at Foot headquarters. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Karai turned off her boombox and opened the door. It was her best friend in the Foot, Emileè!

"Hey, Kay!" she said. Emileè had beautiful long brunette hair with violet highlights. Her eyes were emerald green, and she had the personality of an entire mall full of mall girls. "Is it to Evie's part yet?"

"Almost, Em!" Karai said, switching the boombox on. Emileè waited a few lines, then began to sing, twirling around the room in her very un ninja-like pink dress.

" _So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?"_ she flipped her hair flirtily as she sang.

 _"The past is past, forgive forget,"_ Karai finished. _"But the truth is,"_

 _"YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHIN YET!"_ they shout-sang together. They did the flash-mob dance from the movie, and after, they turned off the boombox and flopped onto the bed, laughing. This side of Karai was way different than the side that Leo saw. Suddenly, a new voice was outside the door, speaking in a thick Russian accent.

"Karai! Master Shredder wants you to go out on patrol! _Vite!_ " Karai sighed.

"Sorry, Em. I gotta go. Dad's vendetta stuff again."

"It's okay, Kay. See you later?"

"Yeah." Karai opened the door to see Rocksteady the rhino mutant.

"Ve go."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Karai said, rolling her eyes. Emileè left, shrugging her shoulders in a helpless gesture, like, _what can I do?_ Karai sighed. If this was about killing Leo again she swore she would _slit Shredder's throat like tissue pap-_ "Karai." She looked up. She hadn't realized they were heading toward the "throne room". The Shredder, her father, was leering down at her.

"I have a new mission for you." he said, glowering at his daughter. "Kill Hamato Yoshi."

"Yes...Father." Karai said.

"You may use any method you deem worthy to get close to him, even pretending to befriend his "sons"...those _turtles._ "

"Yes, Father."

"Go." Karai went, leaving Rocksteady and Shredder behind, leaping out a window into the warm June night. She erwent to the same rooftop where she had met Leo. Surprisingly, he was there.

"Hello, Karai." Leo said, his beautiful lapis lazuli eyes searching her. Karai went and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Leo." Karai said. She saw Leo blush faintly pink as she alighted on the building's edge next to him.

"Um...I was wondering, would you like to go do something tomorrow night?" Leo asked nervously. Karai, remembering what her father told her, said, "Yes."

"Okay," Leo said. "Meet me here tomorrow night, same time, and I'll show you where."

"Okay." Karai said. "I'll see you then." she leaped out into the night, hoping Leo couldn't see her blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is a teaser for Karai! It's short so that I can stall for time! The reason for that is that I have two tests and a quiz in school this week, so I need to spend my free time studying, not writing fanfiction! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"Okay, okay, easy on the blush." Karai said. She was sitting on Em's bed, with Em applying blush on her, giving her cheeks a rosy glow.

"Let's find something for you to wear." Em said, abandoning the makeup and striding over to her closet. she threw it open, revealing that it was full of a mix of kimonos and dresses. For everyday wear she may not look ninja-like, but Em had great taste in traditional Japanese clothing. Em brought out a beautiful navy blue kimono, covered in stars and constellations. "Let me help you into this." Em said. Karai tried it on. When she looked over at the mirror, she saw a completely different girl. She was a girl made of stars, galaxies shimmering on her elbows, stars edging her very being. She shone like a thousand lights.

"Em...I look..." she started.

"I know, I know. Beautiful."

 **I know, I know! Its short! but I have to start studying! Until next update, Apritello rules!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait-my mom busted me! But that's not stopping me! Anyways, I'll just get to the chapter. Enjoy!**

Leonardo rushed to the meeting spot, and was surprised to see Karai waiting for him. His eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. It was a beautiful navy blue kimono, that was covered in what looked like the entire universe. Stars constellations, and galaxies glittered all over her. It made her look even more enchanting than she looked when she was trying to kill him. Her amber eyes gleamed in the evening sun's light.

"R-ready to go?" Leonardo asked, barely able to find the words.

"Yes." Karai replied, smirking at him.

Karai shot off after Leo. He had gotten a large head start. They leaped over buildings, almost flying over the city below, like a pair of swallows swooping and playing in their flight. They headed to the center of the city, and surprisingly, ended up in Central Park.

"Close your eyes." Leo said. "I'll lead you there. It's a surprise." Karai reluctantly shut her eyes. She felt Leo gently take her elbow. She shuddered, wanting to get away from the contact, but at the same time, kept her arm still so that Leo could continue to hold on. _What is_ wrong _with me?_ she asked herself. After a few twists and turns, Leo said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Karai did, and she found herself looking at a beautiful sight. A lake, as smooth as glass, stood in the middle of the clearing, with a small waterfall flowing into it. A ledge was above it, made of stone. A weeping willow stood on the other side of the lake, its leafy whips dangling lazily above the water. To her right, a beautiful cherry tree stood, in full bloom, illuminated by a small street lamp. To her surprise, there was a small picnic set up under it. A small platter of dumplings was sitting on the blanket, as well as two sets of chopsticks.

"Wow," she said. "Did you do this...for _me_?"

"Anything, for you." Leo replied. He immediately blushed at his words. Karai laughed. They sat down under the cherry tree. Karai picked up her chopsticks and experimentally bit into a dumpling.

"These are _amazing_." Karai said. "What are they?"

"Some of Murukami-San's pizza potstickers." Leo answered, quickly putting one into his own mouth, smiling. The sun was taking its time setting. They had hours before it would be completely dark. They sat under the tree, talking. Well, Leo was doing most of the talking. He talked about how his brothers were doing (he had skipped over Donatello. That moment hadn't been very good.) **(if you have no clue what that was about, you MUST READ my Apritello series!)** , what he was learning. He seemed to notice.

"I've done all the talking." he said, smiling at her. "Tell me something."

"Well, I'm eighteen, semi-evil Kunoichi, and I've only ever lived in one place? Well, two if you count Japan. I barely remember that, though." Leo smiled. They continued talking, laughing, even. Karai began to warm to Leo. Suddenly, Leo looked her straight in the face. He got up, and gently plucked a single cherry blossom, brushed back her hair, and tucked it behind her ear.

"When I look into your eyes, I can tell you're not evil like your father." he said, beautiful lapis eyes meeting her amber ones. Karai shuddered. She gently leaned into his shoulder, and he blushed even redder. Suddenly, he got up.

"Want to go swimming?" he asked.

"I'm good." Karai replied.

"Ok, but you're missing out." Leo said, running up the hill. Karai lost sight of him for a few seconds, but then saw him at the edge of the small stone ridge just above the waterfall. He saw Karai watching and grinned.

"RRRRaaaahhhh!" he shouted, smiling at Karai. Karai laughed, and waved. Leo waved back and jumped into the water.

"Woooohaha!" he cried as he went down with a splash that scared all the resident koi fish out of their minds, all of them streaking to the other end of the pond, toward Karai. She watched them swim in the water below her. They all glittered like gems and gold in the setting sun's light. Suddenly, Leo surfaced in the middle of them, and leaped out of the water, shaking himself like a dog. Karai held her hands up in front of her face, blocking it from the flying droplets.

"We'd better go." he said, standing up. "If you want to go your own way, that's fine with me."

"Okay," Karai said. "Meet you next week at the meeting spot?"

"S-sure." Leo said, blushing slightly. Karai smirked, then rushed into the night, racing back to her room. Then, she took the cherry blossom, and pressed it in a book. She sighed, turning on her boombox. "If Only" from Descendants turned on. Karai sang along.

"A million thoughts, in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening? 'Cause up till now, I've walked the line, nothin' lost, but somethin' mission'. I don't know what my, heart is, telling me. I don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?! Uh-oh, if only! If onlyyyy." She sat on the bed and continued to sing along. "I can't, decide, what's wrong and what's right. Which way, should I go?!" Karai turned off the boombox, sighing. She didn't know what she felt about Leo. Her head and her father wanted her to hate him, but her heart...she didn't know yet. She went to sleep, still wondering.

 **Me again. I've been thinking about doing a new, much longer fanfic after I finish this one... starring... ME! What do you guys think?! Tell me what your opinion on that is by reviewing whether you'd like it or not. And Guest- I will be updating about 3 more chs of this. Maybe more if I come up with more ideas, but so far, its gonna be 2 or 3 more. Srry! Anyway, until next update, Apritello rules!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sosososososososososososo SO SORRY! A LOT happened in the past week! Its my beeswax, but ill give u guys the gist of it: failed a test, got BUSTED on here by my mom (dot worry, i took care of it), and i have a huge world geo project due MON that I dont even have the lightest idea how to do! Anyway, here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

Karai rushed toward the meeting spot, wearing Em's kimono again. It was the date that she and Leo had agreed to meet on. She reached the meeting spot, and was surprised to see Leo waiting for her...with a boombox?!

"Hey," he said, blushing slightly.

"Hey." Karai replied, smirking. Leo bent over and pressed a button. the opening notes of "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes, featuring Adam Levine played. " _My heart's a stereo_

 _It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note._ " Leo suddenly grabbed Karai's hand, and suddenly, they were dancing, whirling around the rooftop. Leo sang along a little.

" _Make me your radio_

 _Turn me up when you feel low_

 _This melody was meant for you_

 _Just sing along to my stereo._ "

Suddenly, Karai asked, "Do you have any idea how forward you're being?" She noticed that the dance was slowing. Soon, they were just turning slowly in a circle, Leo's hands on her shoulder and hip.

"Yes," Leo replied. "And I _really_ hope you won't kill me for doing this."

"For doing wh-" Karai started, but was cut short by Leo's soft lips meeting hers. Suddenly, the music faded to background noise. Nothing mattered except what-or who- was in front of her. Her thoughts of how angry her father would be faded. All she could think about was Leo. As quickly as the kiss had started in ended, both of them breaking apart at the same moment, but they did not let go of each other.

"Now I finally know what love feels like." Karai said. Suddenly, the moment was over, and they both snapped back to reality. "By the way, is that _my_ boombox?" Karai asked.

"Actually, no." Leo said. "It's Donnie and April's. I thought it would give us luck. They realized they were in love with each other listening to it."

"Oh." Karai replied simply, not wanting to sound insensitive to Donnie's memory.

"But," Leo continued, "they didn't dance very well!" They both laughed, and Leo put an arm around her shoulders. They gazed at the full moon, unaware of two pairs of eyes, one emerald green, and one sky blue, watching them from the shadows.

 **Dun dun duunnnnn! What a cliffhanger! I'll give you a hint: the green eyes DON'T belong to a certain hotheaded turtle... You'll have to wait and find out what happens next; Ive got a busy couple of days ahead of me! Again, I am SO SORRY for the delays! Anywho, until next update, Apritello rules!**

 **P.S. I'm having second thoughts about doing the next story with me in it, because I'm getting less and less reviews! And unless a CERTAIN SOMEONE doesn't review this chapter in the next 48 hours, I will not be including them in the next story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Srry for the delay, again. BTW, I have a forum on here now! Here's the link:** forum/See-You-Tomorrow-series-forum-Questions-comments-and-story-requests/184549/ . **And if y'all follow it, member benefits include exclusive sneak peeks at chapters in progress! And, Monty G, your review inspired me to write that story! The first chapter will be posted as soon as this story ends! Anyway guys, please review this, and enjoy the chapter!**

Emilee backed away from the edge of the building. Her best friend just kissed...A MUTANT?! And not just a mutant, one of the Foot's SWORN ENEMIES. That was just WRONG.

Mikey backed away from the edge as well. His big bro just kissed Karai! That was a problem. And wait a sec...didn't Karai have something to do with Donnie's death **(If you STILL havent read my Apritello series against my advice, I seriously recommend you read it *Spoiler Spoiler spoiler* dont read this next sentence unless u want to be spoiled for my Apritello series *Donnie isnt dead*)**?! Ohhhhh, he was going to get at her later. They both backed up and backed up, until one's back met the other's shell. They both turned around with a yelp. Mikey didn't recognize this girl. But he noticed the foot clan symbol on her necklace pendant.

Emilee was freaking out. Here was _another_ of the Foot's sworn enemies. She opened her mouth to scream, but a green, three fingered hand covered her mouth.

"Please don't scream! I don't wanna hurt ya! Truce?" the green figure whispered. Emilee nodded shakily. The pressure was slowly removed from her mouth. "Hi. I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." the orange masked figure said, stepping into the light. Emilee hadn't noticed just how _cute_ he was. He had lime green skin, robin's egg blue eyes, and an adorable spray of freckles on his face. He grinned at her, and extended his hand. Emilee took it.

"I-I'm Emilee." Emilee said. "And your brother just _kissed_ my BFF!"

"And your BFF just kissed my big bro Leo! I know, creepy." Mikey said. But suddenly his expression darkened a little. "You'd better not tell on my big bro."

"I won't," Emilee said. "As long as you don't tell on Karai to your brothers."

"I won't. Promise." Mikey said. Suddenly, music started up from the boombox again. It was playing Taylor Swift's "Blank Space". Mikey and Emilee both heard Karai sing along in an angelic voice.

" _Nice to meet you, where you been?_

 _I could show you incredible things_

 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

 _Saw you there and I thought_

 _Oh my God, look at that face_

 _You look like my next mistake_

 _Love's a game, want to play?_

 _New money, suit and tie_

 _I can read you like a magazine_

 _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

 _And I know you heard about me_

 _So hey, let's be friends_

 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_

 _Grab your passport and my hand_

 _I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_." she danced around the rooftop, and Leo joined in dancing, twirling Karai around the rooftop. Emilee and Mikey both backed up at the same time.

"Um, romance overload." Mikey said. "I'm gonna leave now, but, uh, see you around, okay?"

"Okay," Emilee said. Mikey leaped away across the rooftops. As he lept, he felt light all of a sudden, a small blush in his cheeks. What was this feeling, he wondered.

Emilee watched Mikey leap away, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

 **So, that was the chapter! Also, starting saturday on my forum, I will be having writing contests! First prize gets your name in one of my fanfics, as a minor character! PM me with questions and comments about that! Also, on my forum, I WILL be accepting** **story requests.** **For 2012, only please. So follow the link and follow the forum, please! Please review this chapter, and until next update, Apritello rules!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! this is the very last chapter! But dont worry- the story starring ME will be out soon! ;) Enjoy the chapter! But just so you know, this is the last you will ever see of the See You Tomorrow storyline. The next story will be the awkward Donnie+April (well, with some help from me, of course)**

Karai vaulted through her window, feeling lighthearted. She was in love. But when she turned around, Bebop was waiting for her.

"Your father wishes to see you." he said. "What did you do to make him mad, girl?" He escorted her to the throne room. Shredder was waiting for her.

"Karai." he said, stalking towards her. "You are taking too long to kill Hamato Yoshi."

"But father," Karai started. "I am waiting until I have gained their trust enough so that I can be invited into their Lair, wherever it is, and as soon as I arrive, I can hold a knife to Hamato Yoshi's throat."

"None of your excuses!" Shredder said. "I will give you three days, and if you do not kill Hamato Yoshi in that time, you will never be allowed to leave Headquarters again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father." Karai said. She wrenched her arm from Bebop's grip and ran to her room. To her surprise, Emilee was already there. Karai sighed. "Em, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell _anyone_."

"All right, Kay. You know you can tell me anything." Karai explained everything, even telling Emilee about the kiss, but she didn't seem surprised.

"I know." Emilee said. "I _saw_ you."

"What?!" Karai said, shocked.

"I followed you because I wanted to know who your top secret boyfriend was." Emilee admitted, blushing. "And...I...met someone. I think he likes me. His name is Mikey."

"Michelangelo?!" Karai exclaimed. "Leo's little brother?"

"Yeah." They stayed up, talking. They both were in love.

The next night, Leonardo met Karai in the meeting place. He was nervous.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" he asked. Karai had just asked him to take her to see the lair, and meet his brothers.

"I am _very_ sure." Karai replied.

"Okay, then." Leo said. They raced into the underground, and soon came out on the Lair. "Stay here." Leo said, motioning for Karai to hide behind the doorframe. Karai did so.

"Hey, guys! We've got company!" he called. Raph came out of his room, and Mikey looked up from his video games. April, red-eyed, came out of Donnie's room. Master Splinter came out of his room.

"What, you're not allowed to let anyone new come!" Raph said.

"Well, she's not exactly _new_." Leo said. "C'mon out!" Karai hesitantly came out from behind the doorframe. April immediately shrieked loud enough to wake the dead, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Leo, are you _insane_?! She tried to kidnap me as bait to kill Donnie!"

"I know, but, she's changed now." April, who obviously didn't believe that, ran crying back into Donnie's room.

"Miwa?" A small voice said. Everyone turned and looked. It was Master Splinter. Suddenly, Karai leaped for him, and held a knife to his throat. The response was immediate. Raph and Mikey both drew their weapons.

" _Stop_!" Master Splinter shouted. "What will be, will be." Raph and Mikey lowered their weapons slowly. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"You killed my mother!" Karai shouted. "The blow meant for my father that you made hit her instead, killing her."

"I would never kill an innocent. Your "father" was lying to you. The blow from him meant for me killed your mother." Karai just pressed the blade slightly harder against his throat. "Karai… _I_ am your father."

"He's telling the truth!" Leo said. "Shredder made his choice. Now you make yours."

"I think I wanna be good." Karai said, loosening the blade.

"You _are_ good!" Leo exclaimed.

"How do you _know_ that?" Karai asked.

"Because...I'm listening to my heart." Leo said. Karai dropped the knife to the ground and threw herself into his arms. They kissed passionately, with all the others looking on in awe. Suddenly, Emilee burst into the lair and threw herself at Mikey, kissing him on the lips.

"Love ya!" she whispered before bolting out.

"What just happened?" Mikey asked in a daze. They all laughed. After, April came out and bolted out of the lair. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she said. But in actuality, no.

Karai bolted for Donatello's room after everyone had gone to bed. He lay in his bed, eyes closed, a peaceful smile on his face. Karai collapsed, sobbing. She pressed her face into the blankets as she kneeled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." was all she said through her tears. Little did she know, April was watching through a crack in the door.

April smiled. Karai had a good heart. She could see that now. She was glad Leo had finally found his true love.

 **Please review this! And be sure to tell me your emotional reactions! I like to know if my stories emotionally "move" people! Anyway, until the next story, Apritello rules!**


	8. Reader notice

**Hey guys! I was thinking; should I do a question and answer fic to hold you guys over while i work on the story starring me? If so, review this with your questions! I need questions! Make them as funny as possible! But don't worry! I've already started work on the story starring me!**

 **Until then, Apritello rules!**


End file.
